OTHER PROJECT INFORMATION - Project Summary/Abstract Early Indicators, Intergenerational Processes, and Aging: Core B - Data Development The over-arching purpose of the Data Development Core is to develop new intergenerational databases for the subprojects proposed in this continuation and to continue to develop the Union Army and other data collected by the Early Indicators of Later Work Levels, Disease and Death (EI) program project and auxiliary grants since 1991. The data developed by the EI program project have been an invaluable resource for understanding longitudinal aging processes among the first cohort to reach age 65 in the 20th century and they represent the only large data source for understanding the role of early-life factors in later morbidity and mortality among early 20th century cohorts. The data created by the proposed subprojects will be a unique resource for understanding how intergenerational processes affect aging and longevity. They will be one of the few large intergenerational samples with completed life-spans, long-term socioeconomic status, detailed life-cycle geographic information linked to environmental variables, exogenous health shocks, and including a large number of African-Americans. Aim 1: Providing Information Technology support for data collection, dissemination, and outreach. Aim 2: Cleaning and processing of the data and ensuring consistency with extant data and across projects. Aim 3: Providing documentation so that variables can be understood individually, as well as in relationship to other variables, in the administrative context in which some of them were created, and in historical context. Aim 4: Creating a user-friendly web portal where newly collected and extant data can be downloaded throughout the life of the project and afterward. Aim 5: Documenting and making publicly available the data sets created by senior investigators for their papers, together with their working papers. Aim 6: Promoting and encouraging the use of the EI data through on-line tutorials, on-line data/how-to presentation videos, webinars, social media, and data presentations at scholarly conferences.